Washing Soap
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: One Dub, One Group, One Crazy Meeting, Sparks Fly, Loyality will be tested, and many things will be thrown, Perhaps even some famous -beep- bombs . . . But you'll have to read this story yourself and find out! Review Please!


A meeting is taking place at 4Kids headquarters . . .

Al Kahn (CEO) : OK, so we now have the lisening rights for a new show!! And for the dummies who don't understand, We can turn Japanese Cartoon into English!! So, we need to get the initial edits out of the way first!! Just right off the bat, I KNOW we need to do something about that title!! For kids may do inappropriate things with Bleach.

Dan: Then let's just simplify it and call this show Washing Soap!!

Al: Excellent idea!! It is official!! Next we must turn everyone's names into English, like the quote, "racist bashterds" we are!! First is the main character of this show, does anyone even know how to purnounce this name?

Sherry: Icheegoe, Sir.

Al: Ichi wha? We seriously need to change that name!! But what does it mean anyway?

Mamiko ( I made that up): It means 15, Number one guardian, or strawberry.

Al: THAT'S PERFECT!! I was wondering how we were going to deal with Shinigami!! The boy will be Strawberry, he will have red hair since his seems so unatural a girl named Rika will give him the ability to let Strawberry spirits pass on to the strawberry society. Now let's move on to the other character names!! Karin.

Dan: That sounds simple enough of a name.

Al: It's not the name I'm worried about, it's her character!! She is very cold and uncaring and such!! I know we'll change her name to Strawberry- Shortcake!!

Sherry: But we already named the main character strawberry.

Al: Yes, and we will name his sister Strawberry-Shortcake!!

Dan: But it's a copyright violatio-

Al: THAT'S the attitude that causes YouTube to make people mad when they take their hard work off because of such meaningless things!! such as CopyRight Viiolation!! We'll prove we can get away with what they can't!! And peoplewill respect US for a change.

Mamiko: But we'll loose alot of money in lawsuits!!

Al: Do you want me to shoot the unhappy laser at you?

Sherry: Why don't you just say fire?

Al: Because fire leads to death and you know our policy!! Now, onto . . . this name that starts with O

Mamiko: -.-' Oriheemay? (I know how to spell these, I'm just spelling it out like this to show Mamiko's accuracy in pronunctiation.)

Al: Well what does she do?

Dan:She's preetty much a Bleach version of Tsunade from Naruto. She can also use shields.

Al: I've got it!! We'll call her Oranshi, or orange shield, combined together!! Now on to this U name and Mamiko, don't even TRY to texch me his name.

Dan: Well Ureeyou (accuracy) is a Quincy, they can shoot arrows.

Al: Let's call him Quil then!!

Dan: Quil the Quincy? Are you high?

Al: THAT'S IT DAN!! YOU HAVE INSULTED MY BRLLIIANCE FOR THE LAST TIME!! YOU'RE GETTING SHOT BY THE UNHAPPY LASER!!

Dan: You know what? FINE!! I don't give a -beep- about this -beep- beep- and you know what? I'm -beep- glad I'm finally -beep- cussing again!! And do you want to know the -beep- truth? This company -beep- more than Ed Edd or Eddy combined -beep- their jawbreakers!! And they do it a -beep- lot!! So go -beep- yourselves like the -beep- beep beep beep beep you are!! beep MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Dan is put in a cannon due to being so negative, and shot off into the skys of New York.

Dan while flying: You know this isn't so beep bad. I like the power I feel saying beep beep beepity beep beep beep!! (Can you guess the show I got this off?)

Meanwhile, back at the meeting . . .

Al: Moving on, LET'S GIVE CHAD AN AMERICAN VOICE ACTOR!! AND MAKE HIM A SURFER DUDE!!

Sherry: Why? . . .

Al: He wears Hawaiian shirts!!

Mamiko: Lastly, what do you want to do with Hollows and arancars?

She gives him a picture of them.

Al: I like them . . . But let's turn the hoes in their bodies into Hot Wheels loops with Hot Wheel cars going around in them!! That should DEFINETLY get the kids hooked, and we'll make the Arancars outfits orange since Naruto seemed so successful in that.

Sherry mumbling: This show won't even last one full episode . . .


End file.
